Venom in My Blood
by Kay Hau
Summary: Lloyd Garmadon inherited just a touch of his dad's appearance - enough to give him fiery green eyes and fangs. Strangely, this makes him incredibly popular with most other teenagers. Movie-verse, Bad Boy AU. Beta Sunny Lighter. -Part one, chapters 1-3, complete. Bonus, chapter 4. Part two will begin in chapter 5.
1. Chapter 1

Koko sighed as she looked over her son eating his breakfast. He was hardening before her very eyes. Every day he withdrew a little more, despite her best efforts for him to be true to himself. And now he was attempting to hide from even her? Fat chance.

"Sweetie, take off your sunglasses while you eat."

"Mo-om," he whined.

She just gave him her perfected mom look. Not angry, not impatient, not upset, just casually waiting for obedience which she knew would come because he loved her.

It came, slowly and a little shakily, but it came. The sunglasses came down, revealing those fiery green eyes that she loved so, a green version of his father's. Glowing and flickering and expressing every emotion tenfold. Right now they were dancing away from her in shame. She couldn't have that.

Koko reached out a hand against her son's cheek, smiling fondly, then leaned over and kissed his forehead with a smack. She leaned back into her chair and frowned slightly at the all-black ensemble he was sporting today. When did he even buy black sneakers? At least the outfit was pretty normal, no lace or chains or anything, just so... black.

"What happened to your green hoodie, sweetheart? I thought you loved it."

He shrugged, not answering. His fangs flashed despite his best efforts as he took another bite of his omelet.

"High school," he finally explained. Well, sort of. "Pretty judgey."

Koko bit back back her sigh. She'd adored how the hoodie brought out those beautiful eyes. At least he wasn't dying his hair. Yet. Did all parents go through this at some point?

She reached over and took one of his hands. "Love, I know you hate looking different. Looking-"

"Like my father," he grunted, not meeting her eyes.

"Well, not really," Koko chuckled, squeezing the hand she still held. "Your eyes aren't red, and you only have those two little fangs. Green eyes and pretty blond hair don't really have the same effect as a menacing shadow." Her voice was teasing, but her boy looked doubtful.

"Promise me you'll leave the sunglasses home," she said softly.

"Mom!"

"Please. This is important to me. Please, don't hide who you are."

"As if anyone will ever look," he grumbled, but slid over the glasses case.

At least he wasn't being bullied, Koko tried to comfort herself. If anything, her handsome boy had the opposite problem.

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

"LLOYD!" screamed the usual fangirls crowded at his bus stop.

"Do the green fire thing!"

"I just love his eyes!"

"Isn't he soooo cute?!"

"Hey, hey! Back off!" ordered Rod, one of his self-appointed guards. There were three this morning. One nerd, two minions. The gang was growing. Crap. It used to just be Rod, then Marvin, and now tiny Jet was falling into place. He used to not have to deal with this sort of thing until he got to school.

"Lloyd?" asked Jet timidly. "I made cookies. Would you like some?"

And crap, crap, crap. There go the puppy eyes. The nerds were the worst.

Lloyd rolled his eyes but snagged a couple. The nerd beamed in delight and eagerly offered the rest to Rod and Marvin.

Another one. Lloyd casually bit into a cookie, resigning himself to the dramatic sighing and squealing of the fangirls as they spotted his fangs.

"His fangs are sooooo hot!"

"Bite me, Lloyd!"

People are weird. Lloyd tucked the second cookie into his jacket pocket, unwilling to give the weirdos any more of a show.

"Show us the green flame, Lloyd!" shouted another.

This time every eye turned to him hopefully, even Rod, Marvin, and Jet. He expected it from the fangirls, but come on guys.

"Green! Green! Green!" The group at the bus stop started chanting. He knew from experience that they would. Not. Stop. Until they got what they wanted.

Lloyd groaned, rubbing his head. "You guys are soooo annoying," he grumbled, but pulled a hand out from his jacket pocket to light it up with his green energy.

Delighted screams, oohs, ahhs, the usual. One fan fainted dead away.

He tucked his hand back into his jacket as the bus pulled up.

As usual, "his" seat was wide open, along with the rows in front and behind for his gang. Most of the adults glanced at him in horror then deliberately averted their gaze.

Lloyd was never sure what was worse. The fangirls, the gang he never wanted, or the fear in the eyes of everyone else.

He slumped in his window seat, putting in his earbuds and ignoring the world. Rod sat in front of him, Marvin and Jet behind him. More would join on this bus route, and the rest would be waiting in front of school.

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

"Ugh. Lloyd Garmadon's here," grumped Nya as the fangirls' squealing started.

"Does he have to cause such a ruckus?" Kai added his own complaint, covering his ears with his hands.

"I do not know, guys," commented Zane. "He does not appear to enjoy the attention."

"And he took out Bull and Rex!" piped up Jay. "Those guys made my life hell - so cut the guy some slack! Not his fault girls are gaga for him."

Cole just shrugged. "He defended his turf. Not sure how praiseworthy that is, bro."

Nya blinked at Jay in disbelief. "Seriously, Jay? He's the head of a gang!"

Jay folded his arms stubbornly. "It's just a clique."

"He smokes!"

"He does not," negated Zane. "I've only ever seen him with lollipops."

Kai rolled his eyes. "He's at school! Of course he doesn't pull out the cigarettes here."

"He has freaky glowing eyes and actual fangs and creepy powers!"

"It's just another element. Sheesh, like we can talk?"

"It is true that he never does his homework, is always in detention, and is very disrespectful to the teachers."

"Zane! I thought you were on my side!"

"We have sides?"

"He's just bad news. In five years, we'll be fighting him instead of his father," grumped Kai. "Speaking of, any of you heard about Green? He took quite a hit in that last fight."

"Master Wu says he's fine," replied Cole with a shrug. "We'll probably see him later for training."

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

"Mr. Garmadon! Get down from there immediately!" shouted the principal. "You have detention, young man!"

Lloyd groaned. He'd finally lost his gang, and the fangirls hadn't spotted him. Until now, of course. Now they were all squealing and breaking out the phones to take pictures of him lounging in the open trusses of the cafeteria ceiling. He crunched down on his lollipop in annoyance and sat up to swing down.

"Two days, Mr. Garmadon!" called out the principal.

Sighing, he dropped the fifteen or so feet to the floor, landing easily on his feet to the cheers of most of the student body.

"Three days for recklessness!" hissed the principal, turning on his heel and stomping out.

How did he think Lloyd got up there in the first place? It wasn't like his powers were secret. Everyone knew he jumped higher and ran faster than even the pros. He'd have a few records under his belt, but some bigwigs saw to it he was excluded "for reasons of non-human heritage".

They could at least be honest in their prejudice and call him a monster half-breed.

He rolled his lollipop to the other side of his mouth, ignoring his gang as they clustered around him. Eager to complain about the principal and defend their idol. Happy to have found him and not caring at all that he obviously wanted to be left alone. Or maybe they thought that was just the way he always looked? Huh, maybe it was.

At least his next class was history. He could sleep right through that one without the teacher bugging him. She was terrified of him and didn't bother him as long as he passed every test.

Then math, with the nasty teacher always out to humiliate him and always furious when Lloyd knew all the answers already. That one he'd have to be mostly awake for, since the jerk could call on him at any moment.

Last would be physics. With the crazy teacher determined to treat Lloyd the same as any other kid. They were supposed to be assigned some sort of group project today, with the teacher picking the groups. Crud, he hoped she wouldn't place him with a couple of his fangirls. Or any of his gang - they always tried to do all the work for him, and really, nine times out of ten he could do much better himself.

Then he had detention, as always, which was really just another hour of napping, and after he could FINALLY ditch everyone and make his way to the warehouse and Uncle Wu for ninja training.

Unless his dad decided to invade. That would be nice. Skip right to the good stuff. Kicking butt and being invisible.

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

Kai's mouth dropped open in horror. This could not be happening. No way.

"Oh, cool," commented Jay. "You and me are together, Kai."

"And Lloyd Garmadon. Crap," groaned Kai. "We'll be stuck carrying a freeloader!"

"It will be fine," laughed Jay. "I told you. He's pretty cool. We talked a bit after he blew up on Bull and Rex."

"Jay. He put them in the hospital. I don't know how he escaped juvie for that, but-"

"Hey! They were gonna put me in the hospital! Good riddance!"

Kai rolled his eyes but decided to drop it. Jay was notoriously blind about Lloyd Garmadon since he'd been "rescued".

Whatever. He resigned himself that this was going to be hell. Maybe the teacher would cut them some slack.

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

Huh. Lloyd hadn't expected that.

He'd been on the Ninja Force for a couple of years now, hiding his eyes with wraparound sunglasses (with a special strap so they wouldn't slip - bought them from a ski shop) and with the usual mask covering his mouth. He could see just fine, and those watching could get an impression of where his eyes were, but nobody could get a view of the giveaway green glow.

Kai, Nya, Cole, Jay, and Zane were totally cool, even though he never spoke to them as "Green" (and honestly rarely spoke as Lloyd either). They always included him, to his bewilderment, for movies and video games after training or fights, probably thinking he was mute or something. After all, he communicated with them in sign language and handwritten notes. There were notepads and pens scattered all around the warehouse just for him. (He didn't dare offer them his cell number. Way too easy to trace back to him.)

Lloyd considered the Ninja Force his only real friends, though he doubted they returned the favor. He was more his real self as the mute Green then he ever was as the bad boy Lloyd Garmadon.

And now he was being teamed up with two of them for a physics project. He'd never even spoken to any of them except Jay. And then it'd only been along the lines of "You okay?"

Wow, he was so glad Jay had the other ninjas to hang out with. If he'd been a loner, he probably would have joined the gang. At this point, nearly half the count was made up of bullied kids he'd rescued in basically the same way. The idea of Jay as one of his, followers? Clingy sycophants? Pet nerds? Was extremely distasteful.

He was pretty sure Jay would be fine to work with. Would let him do his own share of the work without expecting too much or too little of him. Wouldn't mind sitting at the same table as him or having to meet up in the library or after school somewhere to work on the project.

He wasn't so sure about Kai. Yeah, he liked Kai. Maybe loved him, as a brother. Could trust him with his back, with his mech, with his life.

But he was pretty sure Kai hated Lloyd Garmadon. He wasn't sure why. Jealousy? Ignorance? Was it personal, or more about his father or the fangirls? A lot of guys hated him because of the fangirls. Most adults hated him because of his father.

But Kai was cool. And Lloyd secretly longed to have his real friends at his side in school, even if it was just temporarily. It would be... pretty awesome. Being able to actually talk to them. To not worry about his mask slipping and exposing him. To laugh without any fear that his voice or a flash of his fangs would give him away.

Oh. Crap. He wanted this. He squeezed his hands into fists hidden deep in his jacket pockets, focusing more than ever on keeping his face a blank slate. With forced casualness, he made his way to the table assigned to their group.

Kai glared at him, but Jay beamed and gestured him to the third chair.

And they got to work. Breaking up the assignment, working out who would do what, when and where they would meet up. Kai seemed uncomfortable at the thought of coming to Lloyd's apartment, so he let it slide and suggested the library.

Jay kicked Kai under the table. "No, Lloyd. Your place is fine. Tuesday, then?"

Lloyd blinked and a small smile flickered over his mouth. He quickly looked away and straightened his face. Lloyd Garmadon Did Not smile.

"Sure, around 5:30. My mom gets off at 5, so she'll be there, but it should be cool."

"Why so late?" asked Kai, confused. "Why not right after school?"

Lloyd slowly blinked and glanced between his two teammates. Yeah, they didn't get it. "Detention."

"Just don't get detention," grumbled Kai.

"I always have detention," replied Lloyd, glowing eyes flickering with a strange sort of annoyed resignation. "I've learned to just plan for it."

Kai opened his mouth to say more, but it looked like Jay kicked him again. Kai glared at him, but let it drop. After all, he had been wrong, so far, about Lloyd being completely lazy and uncooperative.


	2. Chapter 2

"Green! Follow me for mentor talk! The rest of you, read my book!" ordered Master Wu, beckoning to his nephew and literally throwing a copy of his book at Cole. The most unaware of them, so it smacked him satisfactorily in the face. That's what his students get when they ignore him! Wu grinned beneath his beard as he headed out to the docks.

His nephew followed him almost timidly. His mannerisms as far as possible from the casual, careless, cold manner he adopted without the gi.

It was very odd. Every Ninja in the past had always had the opposite transformation. Putting on the uniform usually made them act stronger, braver, more in control than their day to day self.

He suspected it was because Lloyd's day to day self was a mask. A mask of overconfidence and not caring. Which meant that the gentle, kind personage when he put on the gi was actually more his true self.

Should he be proud of the boy's pure heart, or sad at how his nephew felt he had to hide from the world?

He did know one thing. It was time for Green to stop hiding. At least in front of the other Ninja.

"Take off your mask, young one," he said gently. Watching Lloyd with his peripheral vision instead of straight on. Pretending not to see the hesitation and trembling hands as the boy reluctantly obeyed. Slowly his hair appeared. Mouth. And last, eyes.

"It is time for your brothers and sister to know your true identity, nephew," Wu expressed as gently as he could.

Those expressive eyes widened in fear. The hands gripping the strap for his special sunglasses tightened.

"No, please," he begged, startled into genuine reaction. "Uncle Wu. I can't - I just can't - please..."

"Not immediately, if you do not wish it," Wu comforted. "Perhaps in stages. Try talking to them. Lower your hood. Eventually you can take off your mask and glasses."

"But they'll..." Lloyd ducked his head, knowing how feeble any excuse would be. "They'll know. They go to school with me. They'll recognize me."

"And you feel that means that they must reject you? Treat you differently?"

Lloyd shook his head. "You don't get it, Uncle Wu. They... they don't know me. They don't like me. I mean, Kai got put in a group with me today, and you should've seen the glares!"

Wu turned and set a hand on his nephew's shoulder. "They haven't had a chance to know you, Lloyd. The real you. Not the facade you put on at school. Not the mask you wear as a ninja."

The boy wasn't listening to him. Those glowing eyes reflected only fear of rejection. Resignation that he'd be hated. A deep belief that no one could ever see both halves of him, the outside and the inside together, and love him for it. Either the outside would be accepted or the inside, never both.

"Would you hate Jay without his scarf?" Wu asked bluntly. Lloyd gave him the most bewildered look.

"Cole without his headphones? Kai without his spiked hair? How about Nya without her bike, or Zane without..." We frowned, unable to come up with a comparison. How odd that his one student that didn't feel the need to hide or present a facade was the one that wasn't human.

Heh. There was some poetic irony in Lloyd's inherently human need for a mask to hide his inhuman traits.

"Zane with exposed wiring," he finally settled on. "Would you reject any of them?"

Lloyd opened his mouth to immediately shout "No!", but at Wu's serious look he frowned. Glanced down. Seriously considered it. Pictured Jay without his scarf. Kai with flat or messy hair, maybe even no hair. Cole without his headphones and Nya without her bike. Zane's chest plate or arm lying open.

They were still themselves. Maybe a bit less cocky. Maybe tired or injured or in pain. Exposed. Actually...

"I think I'd love them more," he finally whispered. "If they let me see them like that."

"It's called trust, Lloyd. Like your mom preparing breakfast in her pajamas with no makeup on. Being as comfortable with another person as you would be in your own bedroom. Few friendships are so close. Many people restrict such trust to only lovers and family."

Wu paused. Waiting for Lloyd to meet his eyes. Needing to drill this point home.

"The Ninja are a family, Lloyd. A family in constant danger, as all heroes are. Any of you could be injured, captured, tortured. What happens if your glasses are torn from you in a fight? If they hesitate to save you out of shock, you could die. And they would never forgive themselves. Or their hesitation could cost them their own lives. Don't do that to them, Lloyd."

"I... I..."

"It doesn't have to be today," comforted Wu. "But think about it. You've fought at their side for years now. Isn't it time? Don't they deserve to know? Don't you deserve to be able to relax around them?"

Lloyd pulled his sunglasses back on. "Thanks, Uncle Wu," he said softly. After a bit of hesitation, gripping the mask around his neck, he let his hands drop. Leaving the mask and hood down.

Wu smiled as Lloyd took a deep breath and headed back inside the warehouse. Only hiding his eyes. It was a step in the right direction. The matter was important, but they had time.

Of course, this was his nephew that tended to think in terms of "to hell with it" and just leap in. What came next really should not have been much of a surprise.

All or nothing. He must have gotten that from his father.

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

Kai looked up when the door to the warehouse creaked open. His mouth dropped open and he couldn't help but happily exclaim, "Bro! I can SEE you!"

Jay started laughing in his surprise, joining Kai in running up to give Green an excited squeeze. "Dude! I never would've pegged you for a blond!"

Cole, Zane, and Nya weren't far behind, gathering around Green and giving him hugs and exclaiming over how happy they were to see him with his hood down.

It was amazing, seeing the slight blush on Green's face. The timid close-mouthed smile. The unexpectedly thick, soft blond hair.

"I don't know what I was expecting," commented Nya, running her fingers through Green's pretty hair with no regard for his personal space. "Maybe a black crew cut or something? Man, Green! Can I braid this?"

Cole took one of Green's hands and squeezed with both of his. "Seriously, Green. Thank you. It means a lot that you can trust us with this."

Zane's wide smile was gentle and accepting. He set his hand on Green's shoulder and nodded. "Brothers forever, Green."

They felt the same way he did. They wanted to see him, to know him. Uncle Wu was right. It was time to stop hiding.

"I..." began Green softly, weakly, trailing off.

Everyone froze, staring in shock. He could talk?!

"I'm sorry," came an exhausted, terrified whisper. "For... for..."

Zane kindly grabbed a notebook and pen, expression darting to the others in warning not to push. He held them out.

Green shook his head and slowly reached for his sunglasses.

Kai grabbed his hand to stop him. Those familiar black lenses pointed in his direction.

"Bro, you don't have to do this if you aren't ready. We only want this if you want it."

Two trails of green flame dripped down below the sunglasses. One fell to the ground and hissed as it dissolved.

Kai stared in bewilderment. What?

"Kai, you-" began Green in a choked voice that broke with an odd laugh, almost a sob. "Have to make everything just so much... messier... by being so darn awesome," he blabbered softly.

Green reached up with his free hand and slid his glasses off, wiping the trailing green flames leaking from his equally fiery green eyes.

"Lloyd?!" exclaimed Jay in delight, Nya in surprise, Cole in shock, and Zane in excitement.

Kai just stared, mouth hanging open, at a Lloyd Garmadon so very, very different from the one at school. He still clutched Lloyd's wrist in his hand.

This Lloyd was so far from his bad boy image at school, it was laughable. The kid they'd known as Green was a complete sweet pea, and there was nothing in the expression or body language in the boy before him that didn't match that. Sure, his eyes glowed and his tears were flame, and the awkward, hopeful smile showed a glint of fangs, but it was still Green in front of him.

"But... the gang?" asked Nya, confused.

Lloyd shrugged uncomfortably. "I was bullied pretty badly in elementary school. Thrown off the roof a couple times. Got some broken bones, more than a few stitches. It was learn to fight back or be a punching bag my whole life." Lloyd paused, licking his lips nervously before continuing. "Once I started standing up for myself, the bullies just moved on to other targets. I couldn't... I couldn't let them hurt others like I had been. I really don't know why that makes some guys want to follow me around, but the more bullies I stopped the bigger the group following me became."

"What about the fangirls?" asked Jay.

Lloyd actually groaned. He seemed to be relaxing at their genuine interest in his responses. "Ugh. I don't know. I honestly think it's the fangs. They think I'm some sort of vampire prince or something. It's soooo creepy."

"But you're always in detention!" exclaimed Cole. Perhaps the thing that seemed the least to make sense between Green the sweet ninja and Lloyd the bad boy. "And you never do your homework!"

"I get detention for leaning against a wall," joylessly laughed Lloyd. "Or for 'glaring menacingly'. And whenever something happens that they can't find the culprit. Seriously. And I've had so many teachers not bother to grade my homework that eventually I gave up turning it in."

He was beginning to look more like "Lloyd" as he frowned, thinking darkly of his average school day. The bigoted principal, hateful teachers, screaming fangirls, annoying stalkers/gang. He couldn't win.

"Look, guys, you don't have to hang out with me at school. You've got your own thing going on, and I can't exactly escape attention no matter how hard I try. Not without going full ninja and disappearing into the shadows, which would probably get me expelled for truancy."

Green was transforming into Lloyd before their very eyes, pulling back, putting up walls, sealing off every emotion. Hiding the cutie that always seemed to find stray kittens on patrol and carried dog biscuits and candy in the pockets of his gi. Their friend that had saved more babies and children then the rest of them combined. Who was probably the most skilled of all of them, yet had never spoken (or written) a word in his own praise, instead always listing out specific commendations for each of them after each battle or patrol. Their buddy that kicked butt at video games and loved sappy movies, which they quickly added to their playlists at seeing how he would linger over them, fixated on the screen.

They were only realizing now how one-dimensional "Lloyd Garmadon" was, for all it was his real face and name. Classic bad boy that no one actually knew anything about, other than he hated bullies and apparently loved lollipops and other sweets.

Kai realized he was still holding Lloyd's wrist, and he frowned at himself. "Forget any of that, Lloyd. We're starting over."

Lloyd blinked his fiery eyes, confused. "Starting what over?"

First Spinjitzu Master, he was as bad as Zane. Probably even less experience with actual conversations, as his minions had always seemed to be talking to or around him, rather than with him.

Kai yanked him over to the couch and into a seat, plopping down next to him.

"My name's Kai, the Fire Ninja. I love the color red and destroying the hopes and dreams of losers checking out my sister. My favorite food is noodles from Chen's, and my favorite movies have fast cars and clever spies."

Lloyd giggled. Actually giggled. He looked stunned himself at the sound, slapping his hands over his mouth.

"But I think you already knew all that, Lloyd. Let me try you. Lloyd Garmadon, Green Ninja. Loves the color green, crushing bullies, rescuing kittens, and helping moms carry their groceries. Favorite food is candy, preferably hard candy and lollipops. Though you do always target the dumplings when Master Wu grabs us lunch or dinner. Favorite movies are romcoms and dog films where they don't die in the end."

"Hey!" exclaimed Lloyd, then he seemed to shrink a little. "Well, maybe."

"See, Lloyd. We're already friends. I'm sorry I never saw you before. I should've. We should've. And we won't make that mistake anymore. That's what I meant by starting over. Starting right now, Lloyd Garmadon is our friend."

Lloyd froze, glowing green eyes absolutely enormous and making him look years younger than the rest of them. Because that sounded an awful lot like...

"We're not fair weather friends, Lloyd," said Cole, sitting on the ground in front of Lloyd. "We can't pick Green and ignore Lloyd, not knowing it's you. Not knowing that 'Lloyd' is miserable."

"We know you, Green. I mean, Lloyd," jumped in Jay, plopping down next to Cole. "There's no way you're happy at school. When you're happy, you do this sort of dance thing where you squirm and drum your hands on your thighs."

"I do not!" retorted Lloyd. All his friends gave him a look that said he totally did. He blushed and quickly got back to the main point.

"But... I don't know what will happen," began Lloyd. "How everyone will react."

"They'll just have to deal," said Nya, leaning on the back of the sofa behind Lloyd. "Their own fault for only seeing what they wanted to."

"It is illogical to not do something simply because you are unsure of the result," comforted Zane, sitting on Lloyd's other side.

"And if - oh my gosh! You've been fighting your own dad all this time!" suddenly exclaimed Jay.

"And you've been holding out on us! You were the first of us to control your elemental powers!" laughed Kai. "Bro, you're awesome!"

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

_Author's Notes: Sorry, guys! I really tried to make a longer story, but you all know how our boy Lloyd just jumps in once he gets an idea in his head! Once he decided to show himself to his friends, there just was not stopping him. Hopefully it was fluffy and sweet enough that you all love it anyway! _

_To answer a good question Sunny Lighter asked, but that the explanation didn't quite fit into the story: Lloyd is not the leader of the Ninja Force in this AU - that just wasn't possible with him playing mute. He instead focuses on evacuating and protecting bystanders before he joins in on the fighting, and then he'll go where he's most needed, which may or may not be against Garmadon. He does, however, provide positive (written) feedback after every battle on what they did well and what to work on in the future. Now that they know he can speak, he probably will become the leader in the near future.  
_

_The next chapter, my last one (for now anyway), takes place the next day, with a Lloyd that has decided to try be himself. How do you think that will go? Don't worry, it will be comedy not angst, at least that's what I'm going for! _

_Special thanks to my amazing beta Sunny Lighter! As well as my wonderfully supportive reviewers from last chapter: EMPFangirl02, Pitch'snieceanddaughterofMew, Bookkeeper2004, MasterOfMusic139, Carrie2sky, Watcher321, and A Huge Fangirl! Also thanks to everyone who has favorited or alerted this story!  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Koko smiled at her son as she watched him eating his waffle. He'd loaded it up with whipped cream and strawberries and was devouring it with a look of bliss.

Something was different this morning. And it wasn't just the green hoodie she was happy to see was back. He was just beaming, his eyes glowing with joy. Small green sparks occasionally flickered playfully around his hands and he didn't seem to even notice. Occasionally he would smile for seemingly no reason, and he didn't raise a hand to try to hide his fangs when he did so.

Something must have happened at ninja training yesterday, with his Uncle Wu. But she had no idea what it could be. Last night he'd gotten back late, and had been unusually quiet and thoughtful all through dinner. After a night to sleep on it, he seemed to have completely accepted whatever it was.

"Good day, sweetheart?" she asked, unable to hide her own smile.

"I - yes. I hope so!" he said, smiling. "I'm going to try it, mom. What you said."

Koko's mouth dropped open slightly. Tears crept into her eyes.

"Being true to yourself?" she asked quietly, feeling this was too good to be true. She had to be dreaming. Oh, but what if this was a terrible idea?! What if her baby got his heart broken!

No, this would work. This had to work. Besides, they said happiness was internal not external - if her Lloyd could be happy with himself, that was all that mattered.

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

_FLASHBACK_

This was the day. This was the day Rod was going to move up in the world. He'd finally managed to get himself expelled from the stupid prep school his parents had forced him into, and now he could attend Ninjago High like a normal kid.

And join Lloyd Garmadon's gang.

He pressed a hand to the newspaper article on Lloyd Garmadon pinned to his bedroom wall. The future Dark Lord. His idol. In the picture, a grainy black and white clip taken from a security camera, the son of Garmadon was caught advancing menacingly on a couple of cowering teenagers, fists lit up in flames. The article went on to scream about the injustice that Lloyd Garmadon walked their streets freely, and how the police and even the Ninja did nothing.

There were several other articles on the walls, including some from girly teen mags that he'd had to be very careful not to let anyone see him steal. But the fangs, and the eyes, and the green fire...

Sooooooooooooooo cool!

Rod swore under his breath that he would become that guy's right hand man. He'd been practicing for this for months. Working out at the gym so he wouldn't hold his idol back in a fight, purchasing a knife (well, it was actually a nail clipper, but it had this pointy little file you could unfold that was close enough), stealing a box of cigarettes (from his uncle, the one his mom didn't like anyway), even booking a regular slot at the laser tag arena.

Rod rushed to get out the door and to the correct bus stop in time. Scowled at the horde of fangirls as he shoved his way through. He was just in time to see Lloyd Garmadon turn the corner.

The fangirls screamed and surged forward.

"Back!" ordered Rod, holding out his arms. "Give Lloyd Garmadon some space! Back it up!"

And it worked! Well, he was over six feet tall and built like the linebacker he had been at his last school. The fangirls grumbled but stopped pressing forward, content to whip out their phones and take photos and selfies featuring the city's most infamous teen. He heard mumbles that is was just as well, that the prince deserved a bodyguard, stuff like that.

A hand nudged against his shoulder. He spun around to see Master Lloyd Garmadon in person, not two feet from him, watching him appraisingly through flaming eyes that couldn't be hidden by the half-lidded nonchalance of their owner. The stick of a lollipop stuck out of the corner of his mouth. One hand was shoved into his green hoodie's pocket, the other (that had touched him!) lifted to remove the lollipop so he could speak.

"That's new. Thanks, man," his idol said.

Yep. He had found his Dark Lord.

"Name?"

A conversation. He was having an actual conversation with Master Lloyd Garmadon!

"Rod, Master Lloyd," slipped stupidly out of his mouth. Darn! So uncool!

Those fiery green eyes opened the rest of the way in surprise at the title, then a smile twitched at his lips and he returned to being chill.

"Just Lloyd. Nice to meetcha." And he popped his lollipop back in his mouth.

"Um, how do I - I want to -"

But before Rod could finish asking about swearing everlasting allegiance, the bus arrived. Even without Rod's warning glare, everyone waited for Lloyd to enter and find his seat first.

Rod plopped down in the row behind Lloyd, glaring at anyone who came too close.

His new master frowned at him thoughtfully, but apparently decided to test him. Lloyd popped earbuds in and turned to watch the world (soon to be his world!) slip by on the other side of the glass.

Rod saw to it no one disturbed his new master the entire bus ride. Not that he really needed to bother - everyone gave Lloyd Garmadon a wide berth when they climbed onto the bus, offering him the respect and space he deserved. But he would have to be diligent if he wanted to keep his place at Lloyd's side.

They arrived at the school, and Rod again resumed his bodyguard duties, walking at Lloyd's side and glaring warningly at anyone who came too close. There were several other large high schoolers waiting for Lloyd at the top of the steps - the gang!

He looked from one to the next, pleased to see he was the largest, but willing at this time to respect any existing hierarchy. They knew exactly who and what he was, even before he said anything, like recognizing like.

Lloyd just rolled his eyes, crunched down on his lollipop, and muttered, "Morning, guys," as he stepped right through the pack.

Rod drew himself as tall and proud as he could as he fell into step with the rest of the gang as they tailed Lloyd to his locker and then to his first class.

Once their leader was safely inside, they fell back into the hallway. The largest of the gang gestured for Rod to follow him and led him behind the school.

"Marvin."

"Rod."

"You joining?"

"Yes."

"Lloyd's got some pretty strict rules. You game?"

Rod nodded firmly.

Marvin smirked. "Knew I liked you. One, we are model students."

Rod blinked in surprise. That was unexpected.

"You will not smoke. You will not do drugs or drink alcohol. No stealing or anything else criminal. You will do all your homework and attend all of your classes and not pick on any other student. Break any of these and you are out, no exceptions."

Very odd. But he nodded.

"Two, the nerds are off limits."

Rod tilted his head. "Isn't that covered in one?"

"Not regular nerds. Our nerds. The ones in the gang. We do not boss them around and they answer to no one but Lloyd, same as us."

There were nerds in the gang? Well, whatever Lloyd wanted.

Marvin laughed at the expression on his face, easing up on the pressure. "Chill, man. It's actually pretty cool. They help us with homework and sometimes bring goodies to snack on. Lloyd knows what he's doing."

That made sense. Lloyd was far more intelligent than the average gang leader, after all.

"Third, Lloyd does any fighting. We only watch his back, though we're allowed to step in to protect any students if he's not around. No weapons. Lloyd does all his fighting barehanded and expects the same of us. Honor, you know."

This time Rod frowned. All his practice! "But Lord Garmadon -"

Marvin scowled and shoved his chest. "Do you serve Lord Garmadon or Lloyd Garmadon?!" he demanded. "You would prefer to be cannon fodder while he sits on a throne?!"

That made a lot of sense. Lloyd was superior even to his father, not afraid to get his hands dirty to protect his followers! Rod stood up straight. "I apologize. I serve Lloyd Garmadon."

"Good. We'll see you at lunch, can't miss us, though sometimes Lloyd doesn't join. He likes his space, so he'll hang out in a tree or on the roof or something every now and then. Welcome to the gang, Rod."

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

_BACK TO PRESENT_

Something was different today.

Master Lloyd came out the same time as always, back in the green hoodie that matched his eyes and powers. The fangirls squealed and cried and snapped pics, same as always. Marvin and Jet were at Rod's side to help hold back the crowd, as expected.

It was something in Lloyd's face. Something... relaxed. Friendly. Approachable?

"Morning, Rod. Marvin, Jet," greeted their master, something Rod could only remember happening on very rare occasions. As if in afterthought, Lloyd withdrew a handful of lollipops from his pocket and held them out in offering.

Had they passed some sort of test?! This was amazing! The three members of his gang quickly each chose a lollipop and popped it into their mouth, delighted at this unexpected privilege.

Master Lloyd was in a strange mood today. He didn't pop in his earbuds when he took his seat and instead gestured Rod to sit next to him.

Next. To. Master. Lloyd.

He didn't want to do that! Too close! His master should be untouchable!

But on the other hand... wow. What a privilege!

He awkwardly took the aisle seat, staring at this unusual version of his master in fascination mixed with disbelief.

Lloyd opened his mouth to say something. Sighed, changed his mind. Frowned. Opened his mouth again. Finally he groaned.

"Okay, I'll be blunt. I want to disband the gang."

Every single person on the bus had been waiting for whatever this odd version of Lloyd Garmadon was about to say, and every person gasped in disbelief at the words that finally came out.

"Did... did we do something wrong?" pleaded a shaking six-foot-something Rod.

"Master, please! Let us serve you!" begged Marvin, getting to his knees right there in the bus. "Whatever it is - we'll change!"

Jet just started crying.

Lloyd groaned. "This is going to be harder than I thought, isn't it."

He awkwardly patted Rod's massive arm. "It's okay! It's okay, Rod! Nothing like that! Marvin - that's terribly dangerous while the bus is in motion. Please sit properly. Jet, buddy, calm down, please. Holy crap, is this gang thing really that important to you guys?!"

Where on Ninjago did their cold-hearted master go?!

But, goodness, this one was so much better! Using their names, worrying about their safety, actually talking to them. Only, only he wanted to - !

"It's our reason for existence!" declared Marvin dramatically.

"We took a vow, Master Lloyd! We can't just quit!" Rod tried to explain to his wide-eyed master.

"Look, what's even the purpose of it?" asked Lloyd. "All you guys do is follow me around!"

"We shall follow you forever!" declared Marvin. "Our leader, our king, our lord!"

"Not helping, Marvin," groaned Lloyd, and whoa - was he blushing?!

He was! And all the fangirls on the bus had caught on too, trying to muffle their squealing and taking photos even as they tried to stay out of the way of this very important conversation.

"We, we help each other with homework," Rod stupidly blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "And look out for each other and other students."

And now he had Lloyd's attention. Maybe that was the right direction to go with.

"We have lunch together and meet up after school and on weekends to do stuff!" added a weepy Jet. "I have friends now! Please, Lloyd, don't take that away!"

"Why can't you guys all keep doing that stuff without it being Lloyd Garmadon's gang?" despaired their leader that obviously wanted to just quit for some reason. But he seemed to be caving to their earnestness.

"Well, in our defense, most of our activities involve you in some way or other," added Rod, a little awkwardly. But there was a bit of hope there.

"It's not even a real gang," grumbled Lloyd. "It's basically a fan club. What do you even do, cut out photos of me from magazines and make collages?"

That had been sarcastic, but the silence from his three gang members was telling.

"Good grief," sighed Lloyd. "Okay. Okay, fine. Whatever makes you guys happy. Can we at least not call it a gang? And try to tone down on the stalking?" He grinned a little, trying to lighten the mood. "I'm running out of hiding places from you guys."

And, ooooh! Master Lloyd was as cute as a puppy when he smiled like that!

Apparently all the fan girls agreed. As well as the adults, who despite trying not to pay attention to the drama, were outright staring now.

"We'll put limits on the number of members that can follow you!" feverishly agreed Marvin. "No more than six!"

"Two," Lloyd tried to negotiate. "And none in bathrooms."

"Three! In shifts! Or not everyone will have a turn every week!"

And Lloyd realized he had no idea what he was getting himself into. He wasn't very good at this.

"Seriously? You know I'm not actually going to be a dark lord, right? I don't want a volcano, you're not becoming my evil generals, and I have no interest in fighting the Ninja or ruling the city."

From the three grins directed back at him, they'd figured that out a while ago. Maybe they knew him a bit better than he'd thought.

"Oh, fine. You guys win. Just stop calling it a gang, okay?"

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

[How did disbanding the gang go?] Kai texted about halfway through the bus trip to school.

[I don't want to talk about it.]

[They didn't get violent, did they?! Do you need backup?!]

[Chill, Kai. I just... well, it's not a gang anymore.]

[Oh, good.]

[Now it's a club.]

[LLOYD!]

[I think the fangirls posted the whole thing on WeTube? I guess that's good news? I won't have to have this awkward conversation again.]

[...]

[Nya just checked. It's trending.]

[They promised to dial it back. No more mobs.]

[Unfortunately, bro, I think you just got more popular than ever. Cloud Kingdom help us is they ever find out about Green.]

[Please! It's not like I'm gonna whip my mask off on live TV with the whole city watching!]

[Twenty bucks.]

[Kai!]

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

Two weeks later, after a certain Meowthra incident.

[Pay up.]

[Rats.]

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

_Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed! That's all I've got for now, so I'll be marking this as complete, but I AM hoping to continue writing stories for the Bad Boy AU in the future! Please feel free to send in requests!_

_Special thanks as always first of all to my wonderful beta Sunny Lighter! Also thanks to my reviewers EMPFangirl02, Pitch'snieceanddaughterofMew, Bookkeeper2004, MasterOfMusic139, Carrie2sky, Watcher321, and A Huge Fangirl!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Notes: Honestly, I was never going to post this. This was written a very long time ago, starts out rather dark, plus many elements of this story I have and will include in other stories, so I was afraid it would feel like I was repeating myself. Sunny Lighter has since reassured me not to worry, and that she felt this story fit perfectly into the Venom in My Blood_ _world.  
_

_Also, I've removed the 'complete' tag from this fic, if you know what I mean, so better set an alert now if you haven't yet! I had an excellent string of discussions with __Black' Victor Cachat_ _and am putting together some ideas to continue this story into the movie events! HOWEVER, I will probably not be posting anything until after I complete My Dad is Bad._

_This entire chapter takes place in the past, as you will quickly see. Consider it a bonus chapter, as a thank you to all you readers and especially those who have reviewed! Hope you enjoy!_

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

Wu and Koko were scared. Seven years old, and the possibility of Lloyd becoming just like his father was stronger than ever.

What were they supposed to tell the child? This was the second time he'd been thrown off the roof of his school. Thankfully, Garmadon's inheritance seemed to have saved the child both times. Lloyd had even been able to get back up and walk home. Didn't even cry until he was home in his mother's arms.

But no child should have that haunted look in their eyes. That belief that he was hated, that there must be something about him that was just repulsive. It could so easily turn to hate and violence, just as it had with his father.

Koko was in the other room, comforting the sobbing child, unable to answer any of his pleas for an explanation. For why he was treated this way when he'd been trying so, so hard to show people he wasn't scary. When he'd been doing everything he could to be a good boy.

Maybe they would be able to come up with wise advice later, but for now Wu and Koko were too upset themselves to think past wanting to get some sort of vengeance or vindication against those evil little brats, their parents, the school, this whole terrible city.

But the first time had proved to them that such efforts were futile. They'd only served to make people more afraid of Lloyd, for having survived such a fall pretty much intact. Neither time had he even broken any bones. Didn't mean the impact had been any less, and Lloyd was surely a mess of painful bruises and swelling beneath his clothing. At least this time he had shielded his face.

Little Lloyd's heart-wrenching sobs were finally petering out. Softening, slowing down. Not from any comfort received, but just from pure exhaustion. He would be asleep shortly.

Sure enough, a teary Koko made her way into the kitchen a few minutes later.

"I don't know what to do, Wu," she confessed to her brother-in-law. "The school will do nothing. The police will do nothing. No lawyer or politician will even talk to me. What if he lands wrong next time? What if his next school has just a few more floors?" She began crying in earnest, which she hadn't allowed herself to in front of her baby. Lloyd needed her to be strong, but she was cripplingly powerless.

Wu, at a loss what to do himself, poured her a cup of tea and patted her back.

Koko grabbed a handful of tissues off the table and began mopping up her face, blowing her nose and swallowing all the mucus rising up in her throat.

"Do I need to return to Garmadon?" she asked Wu weakly. "He'll turn Lloyd evil, assuredly, but... isn't that better than being dead?"

"At this rate, Lloyd won't need Garmadon's help to become evil," confessed Wu, staring into his own cup of tea. "My brother would accept you back in a heartbeat - but would that truly be the best solution? Would any of you really be happy with that?"

"No," answered Koko. "Garmadon's not happy, for all his maniacal boasts and laughter. Lloyd would never have a happy future as his successor. He's never wanted that sort of life." She blinked back more tears. "He just wants to be a normal kid. He wants to have friends and playmates, to get good grades and maybe join a club or team."

Wu frowned thoughtfully at that. "Koko..." he began. "I, I didn't want to mention this until Lloyd was much older, but..."

Koko looked up at him, confused.

"Spinjitzu," said Wu simply. "It wouldn't solve every problem, but at least ninja training would allow him to defend himself. He has an elemental ability, same as Garmadon and myself. I could help him unlock it."

Koko raised a nervous hand to her mouth as she thought it over. "It won't make people fear him any less," she said after a couple silent minutes.

"But it might give him some self-worth, as well as enable him to protect himself. And he'll even have a team at his side, once I recruit the next generation of ninja."

Koko thought about it some more, playing with her tea cup. She finally nodded. "It's worth a shot. Thank you, Wu."

Wu rose from the kitchen table and gave her a slight bow. "Of course, Koko. I'll return to the Bounty to collect a few things, then return for Lloyd first thing tomorrow. He is strong. He'll be fine."

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

Lloyd was very confused. His mom had packed him a bag and sent him off with his uncle instead of to school. She said she would call and tell the school that Lloyd was injured and would be unable to attend for at least a week. Their doctor, a friend of Uncle Wu's, had even written them a note confirming the lie, to add to Lloyd's confusion. Doctors aren't supposed to lie. Neither are mothers or uncles.

Lloyd had never gone anywhere with his uncle before. Uncle Wu came to visit a couple times a week, usually with a small present for Lloyd and his mom, but all they did was have dinner and talk. His uncle was a great listener and a very wise old man who gave amazing advice. But he'd never taken Lloyd anywhere.

Honestly, Lloyd never really went anywhere with anyone. Even his mom went grocery shopping and ran errands alone. She said it was just for the convenience of getting it done on her way home from work - but Lloyd knew it was because of how mean people were when they saw him. He'd seen his mom crying the last time they went to the post office together.

So why was he being sent out now? With his uncle? Where were they going?

A couple mean glares were shot Lloyd's way as he trotted alongside his much taller uncle. The little boy pulled up the hood of his favorite green sweater and kept his eyes trained on the back of his uncle's sandaled feet.

They walked and walked and walked. Apparently Uncle didn't believe in taxis or buses or cars or anything. That explained why Uncle's feet were always so dirty when he came over.

Their stop was at a little tea shop hidden off an alley. It was really hard to find. Lloyd had no idea how they ever had any customers. But Uncle Wu swung open the door without any hesitation.

"What do you want?" grumbled out a very cranky and scratchy voice. Lloyd grabbed the back of his uncle's pants in fright, clinging tight.

"A mix, Mistaké, if you would," replied Uncle Wu politely. He took a firm hold of Lloyd's shoulder and pulled the boy out in front of him. He lowered the boy's green hood and set a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Healing and Awakening."

The old woman with the scratchy voice raised her eyebrows as she looked down at Lloyd. The child shrunk away from her in fear. She narrowed her eyes at him and the little boy began shaking, having the weirdest feeling that she could see inside of him.

"You must be Lloyd," she said, as gently as she could with her rough voice. "Garmadon's kid. Tough lot."

There was no accusation or disgust in her rough voice, and she spoke to him rather than over him. She smirked and Lloyd caught a glimpse of fangs just like his. His eyes widened in awe and curiosity, his earlier fear evaporating.

She flipped up the divider in the counter and gestured them into the back. Uncle Wu reached back to lock the door and flip the open sign to closed, then followed her. Lloyd hurried to stay close to his uncle's side.

They passed shelves and shelves of weird smelling stuff. Cabinets and bottles and boxes of all shapes and sizes.

The dark little hallway opened up into a cheerful, brightly lit little café, which had only about four small tables. There was no door and only skylights instead of windows. But the walls were mirrored and were decorated with potted plants and pretty paintings. Lloyd liked it instantly.

Mistaké pulled out a chair at a table for three and gestured Lloyd and Wu to take a seat. Lloyd eagerly climbed up. Wu frowned, remaining standing.

"Perhaps we should first discuss-"

"I'm not giving you anything if you don't tell this young man what it does before he drinks it," said Mistaké firmly. She turned to Lloyd, ignoring Wu's flabbergasted appearance. Lloyd giggled. His uncle was always so calm and sure - he looked so funny right now!

"Firstbourne," swore Mistaké, at least Lloyd thought it was a swear as it seemed to be some sort of exclamation. "You look like a baby version of your grandfather!"

"I do?!" asked Lloyd eagerly, leaning forward. "Which one? I don't know anything about my grandparents!"

"Garmadon and Wu's father," replied Mistaké easily, and Lloyd was amazed that this old lady who at first seemed so scary was so nice to talk to. "I'd recognize that floppy blond mop anywhere." She reached over and patted Lloyd's head. The child beamed at her. She raised his chin up with a finger. "Not the eyes, though. Your grandpa's eyes were gold, but I promise you, he had just as much fire in them. I prefer your green, though. Green is very special."

It felt so much like a compliment, a commendation, on the very trait Lloyd had always been most embarrassed about, that he just giggled again, squirming happily. It was so cool talking to someone that knew his grandfather, that didn't think Lloyd was weird, that could make uncle look all funny and secretly had fangs of her own.

Uncle Wu took the last seat at the little table and Mistaké leaned back, folding her arms. She was big, bigger than Uncle Wu by a lot, but somehow that made Lloyd feel safe instead of worried. "So tell me, Wu. What do you want both Healing and Awakening for?"

Uncle Wu turned thoughtful eyes to his curious nephew. Obviously debating something with himself.

"Again, I don't approve of dosing the child first and explaining after. I've got centuries of experience on you, Wu - trust me, that idea never works out in the end."

"Me? Are you talking about me?" asked Lloyd, not understanding what dosing was.

"Mistaké makes magic tea," explained Uncle Wu. "The tea I gave you last time you got hurt like yesterday came from her. It's called Healing Tea."

Lloyd stuck out his tongue, remembering the yucky taste. Then he remembered that he was sitting across from the maker of that tea and he blushed, opening his mouth to apologize. She just waved it off and laughed. Uncle Wu continued.

"I wanted it mixed with something called Awakening Tea."

"But I'm not asleep," inserted the child innocently.

Uncle Wu held his hands out before him, and suddenly there were strange white swirls traveling up and down his arms. They glowed almost rainbow, like his mom's special opal earrings, and Lloyd was fascinated.

"I have a special elemental ability called Creation, Lloyd. With it, I can control any of the five main elements that make up our world. This is a secret, Lloyd."

The little boy nodded firmly. He was good at secrets.

"But I have an even bigger secret. You have an elemental power too, Lloyd. It's called Green, and controls the element of Energy."

His nephew's eyes grew enormous in awe, without a single doubt at all.

"Awakening Tea would help you bring out and control that power. I was going to wait until you were in high school, but after yesterday, your mom and I thought you could use your ability to defend yourself."

"I don't want to hurt them!" immediately exclaimed Lloyd. "I don't want to hurt anyone! I'm not a monster!"

Uncle Wu gestured for Lloyd to calm down, ignoring the sharp look Mistaké was giving him at the child's wording. "Green, or Energy, can be used as a shield, Lloyd. Though chances are the bullies will run off as soon as they see you have a special power."

"But... but won't they be even more afraid of me?"

Mistaké and Uncle Wu met eyes, both looking sad. "Probably," answered Wu honestly. "But yesterday really scared your mom, Lloyd. And me. Being thrown off buildings is dangerous."

Mistaké's eyes widened slightly, but thankfully she didn't say anything. She hadn't realized the situation was quite that bad. She rose and went to prepare the tea. Wu continued talking to Lloyd.

"I can teach you to defend yourself in other ways, Lloyd. I will teach you the martial art your grandfather invented and passed down to your father and me - Spinjitzu. But that will take a long time to master. Green would be able to protect you as soon as next week, when you return to school."

Lloyd shrunk in his chair. After a minute he pulled up his legs and hugged them, hiding his face. He knew this was bad manners on someone else's chair, but he was scared of this Awakening thing. Wasn't he weird enough?

"It's your choice, Lloyd. And it will probably hurt. I'll stay with you until it's over, holding your hand, and taking Mistaké's Healing Tea at the same time will not just help your injuries from yesterday, but help the Awakening Tea hurt less."

Lloyd was silent for a long time. Mistaké came back in with a steaming teapot and one single cup.

"How much will it hurt?" asked the little boy timidly. "More than falling off the roof?"

Wu wanted to angrily lecture that there was a difference between falling and being thrown, that what had happened was in no way Lloyd's fault, but refrained. That had nothing to do with Lloyd's question.

"Probably not much more," interrupted Mistaké before Wu could reply. "Kid, if you can walk away after being thrown off a roof, you're one tough cookie. My guess is your Green is already active, even if not fully awakened. The pain will be a hot twisting in your chest," she made a fist over her heart. "And then you'll feel it traveling through your entire body. You have to welcome it instead of fight it, embrace it and direct it, even through the pain. Most humans are too weak." She eyed the child before her approvingly. "I think you can do it. And in probably less than a couple hours. Can you last that long?"

Lloyd stared at the steaming teapot as he thought. Finally he nodded. "I don't want to be thrown off the roof again. It hurts and makes Mom cry and Uncle upset."

Wu let out a breath of relief, but Mistaké looked unfazed. She poured the tea. There was just enough to fill the cup almost to the brim.

"The whole thing, kid," she said. "Chug it down now, while it's still hot. If you can't take burning your mouth, you won't be able to manage the Awakening."

Lloyd nodded. Took a deep breath, let it out slowly, then picked up the teacup and chugged the whole thing in about three gulps.

Mistaké was actually impressed. It actually didn't need to be drunk hot, but it was a good test of whether someone had the needed endurance. If the boy had spit it out or been unable to have more than a sip, she'd have taken it away. An Awakening could kill.

But she'd suspected, even before Wu mentioned being thrown off a building, that Garmadon's son was made of diamond-hard strength and resilience. Green hadn't chosen him merely because of his inheritance. Like she'd said earlier, Green was special.

They all sat there waiting anxiously for the Awakening to start. Uncle Wu pulled his chair next to Lloyd's and took the boy's hands in his own. Lloyd snuggled up to his Uncle's side. His breath stuttered and he closed his eyes, squeezing them tight as he felt the hot, tight feeling in his chest.

It couldn't really be compared to the impact of concrete after falling off the roof. That was more of a slam, then nothingness, then a weird buzzing that grew in intensity through all his limbs for a couple minutes before warping into a throbbing ache.

This was more how Lloyd imagined someone having a heart attack might feel. Hot, squeezing, twisting. It was hard to breathe and lasted and lasted, getting tighter and tighter.

Lloyd remembered what Mistaké said about welcoming it, directing it, and instead of focusing on the pain he tried to find what was causing the pain inside himself. For want of a better explanation, he tried to reach out to it. Befriend it. Assure it that he was okay, he could handle this.

"Well. That was the easiest Awakening probably in history," commented Mistaké, sounding a little breathless.

Lloyd opened his eyes, and saw green colored sparks and swirls dancing around his arms and torso. He laughed in delight, holding his hands out and letting the sparks dance between his fingers, the swirls wrap around his wrists and form all sorts of neat shapes.

"I don't hurt anymore from yesterday, Uncle!" he cheered. "Your tea is really good, Miss Mistaké! Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Lloyd," she replied, though her glance toward Wu told him what he already suspected. No way could this be credited to her teas. Her teas took much longer than a scant two minutes to work.

Green. Very, very special, indeed.


End file.
